Don't let go Sonny seriously don't!
by DareYouToMoveVicky
Summary: What happens when Mackenzie Falls once again steals the So Random! Parking spot? Channy Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: What happens when Mackenzie Falls once again steals the So Random! Parking spot? Channy Oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance, the right must have got lost in the mail but I'm sure they'll come any day now, yep any day at all.**

**Don't let go Sonny… seriously don't!**

I walked through the Condor studios parking lot towards the set to discuss ideas for our latest sketch. It was a beautiful day, the sun was beating down and I took my time enjoying my surroundings like the various trees planted at every fourth row, the posters of so random, the Mackenzie Falls cart in our parking spot. Wait, they are in our spot, how did they get our spot.

I ran to the prop room where the cast was reading over the script. "Guys, cart, spot, falls," I said in a rush.

"Okay Sonny breathe, what's wrong?" Zora said moving hand in a strange way to attempt to calm me down.

"The Fall cart is in our spot," I repeated. Everyone's jaw dropped, everything went silent.

"All right who moved the cart?" Grady shouted breaking the silence. Everyone denied it. "Come on people the cart could move itself and the only people who have the keys are us and … Marshall."

"Let's go ask him if he did it or knows who did," Tawni replied getting up out of the pink beanbag chair and walking towards the door.

/\^/\^/\^/\

Marshall was in his office about to bite into his Monday meatball sandwich when we walked (more like stormed actually) through the door. He must have noticed the sour looks on our faces because I could have sworn I saw him shrink down in his seat.

"What seems to be the problem kids?" Marshall asked nervously wringing his hands.

"Do you know who took out the cart?" I asked politely, I didn't like seeing Marshall so petrified.

"Oh yeah, I took it to pick up some groceries," he replied, "why?"

Tawni's eyes narrowed, "because now, Marshall, the Falls has stolen our spot… again!" she shouted, storming out of the room. The rest of the cast and I followed after giving Marshall a slightly apologetic look. We followed her outside to our spot where the cast of Mackenzie Falls was sitting in their cart eating Fro-yos and laughing at our misfortune.

"We want our spot back," Tawni shouted sounding like a five-year-old in a store demanding candy.

"Oh yeah, well what are you going to do about it, Blondie" Portlyn taunted.

"Well we're… we're…"

"Tell you what lets make it another competition," Chad said smugly, smirking at us.

"What's your game, Cooper," Nico replied.

"The last person to holding on to the Falls cart gets the spot, you must be touching the cart at all times whoever lets go, even for a fraction of a second is out," he replied, "how about we start tomorrow at two?" he added.

"Deal"

"Deal"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Shut up Chad." Why does every conversation have to end like that? I wish he would be more original.

/\^/\^/\^/\

The next day we arrived at the parking lot just before two. Chad and four other people of the falls cast were waiting for us.

"Are you ready to lose Monroe?" Chad said teasingly

"Yeah right you'll be eating those words Cooper," I replied, glaring at him.

"One last rule, no pushing that leads to an immediate disqualification," he said, placing his hand on the cart and we all done the same.

Fifteen minutes in Grady had begun to get bored, "why couldn't we just play musical chairs like last time," he shouted.

"Because you guys know how sweet and caring Chad is and you'll take advantage of him again," Portlyn replied batting her eyelashes at Chad who quite frankly looked a little freaked out at the moment. It tried so hard not to laugh but it was no use I couldn't help it.

The falls cast looked at me like I was out of my mind but the So Random! Cast paid no attention; they were used to me laughing for no apparent reason by now.

After the first hour the Falls had resorted to discussing their next episode while we discussed ideas for the next sketch.

"So what if we had like a stereotypical high school sketch where everything is backwards like the dorks are really popular and the cheerleader and jocks are looked down upon." Tawni suggested.

"And there I thought Chuckle city couldn't get any lamer," Chad interrupted.

"Don't call us Chuckle City,"

"Yeah, Chip Dramapants," agreed Grady giving Nico a high five.

"Oh please as if a school like that would be possible," retorted Portlyn, flicking her hair over her shoulder giving Chad a flirtatious smile which made him scoot a little closer to our side.

"Portlyn, that's the point and come on your show isn't much better, Mackenzie finally falls in love but then tragedy strikes when she gets lost forever in an avalanche during a skiing vacation the next day," I retorted, "that happens often." I added sarcastically.

"Our show still gets more viewers and media attention, Monroe, all your show ever gets noticed for is cheese pants." Chad teased.

"I told you guys not to wear them," Tawni shouted hitting Nico and Grady on the shoulder

The two casts argued for about another hour before settling down and everyone was extremely bored.

Twenty minutes later one of the falls cast members had sneezed causing him to accidentally let go of the cart so he could cover his nose. Great one down four to go. I looked over at Chad who was shooting death glares at his co-star.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a cold? I was trying to build up an awesome team here. I would have picked Mac over you if it wasn't for his weak bladder even he could've held on longer than that." Said Chad bitterly.

"Sorry," he said meekly before returning inside to the set.

It has been three hours and forty-two minutes and I, Sonny Monroe, am officially annoyed. Why? Because that idiot Chad, about to be toast, Dylan Cooper will not stop poking me. "Chad," I said through my teeth.

"Uh huh"

"Quit it"

"What?"

"You know exactly what now stop"

"I have no idea what you're are talking about"

"Chad!" I shouted loudly. Grady, who was about to doze off, jumped and his hand lifted of the cart but he discreetly tried to replace it.

"Don't even think about it, Brady," Chad said glaring.

"Crap and it's Grady you idiot."

"Does it even matter." He replied.

After another two hours almost everyone was out. Tawni had broken a nail and had lifted her hand off when she noticed, Nico gave up after needing to go to the bathroom, I swear he was this close to peeing himself, the look on his face was priceless. The only person left from the Falls was Chad, which wasn't surprising seeing as it's me he is up against.

"So…"

"So…"

"How are you?"

"Chad what are you doing?"

"Making small talk duh?"

"Okay, whatever floats your boat, I'm good, how about you?"

"Other than being stuck holding on to a cart with you, I'm pretty good."

"I'm not letting go you know."

"Neither am I."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"We have really got to stop doing that."

"Yeah."

"So you and Portlyn seem pretty cozy," I said trying not to giggle.

"I swear that girl is obsessed with me," he replied.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad, I mean it's…"

"My boxers are going missing, Sonny," he said interrupting me.

"Ooh-kay, that is quite bad actually."

"I have no idea how to get her to back off,"

We didn't speak much after that, Chad was doing something on his phone and Tawni came out and gave me her iPod, which was a strange gesture when it was coming from her.

Another hour had passed and Chad still didn't look like giving up. We were quiet for a long time until Chad broke the silence, "you know Sonny we should go out sometime,"

I turned around and looked at him with my jaw dropped, "What, that is just... there's no way I would ever…" that's when it happened Chad Dylan Cooper kissed me and I strangely didn't pull away.

It was the best kiss I had ever had and it was from someone I thought was my enemy. It felt like hours had passed and I had forgotten where I was.

When we finally pulled apart he came closer and whispered in my ear, "thanks for the spot, Monroe," that's when I noticed my hand was no longer on the cart and his still was. He got up and started walking away with a triumphant smile on his face and a hint of red in his cheek. Could he possibly be blushing?

"You… you little cheat, I am going to kill you," I shrieked and got up after him.

"What's going on," Zora said groggily from behind the cart, her hand still resting on it, she had fallen asleep.

"Zora we won, thanks to you. Ha, eat that Chad," I shouted doing a little victory dance.

"Okay I'm going in to watch TV, you coming Sonny?" Zora yawned too tired to really care right now.

"Yeah sure I'll be there in a minute," I turned to Chad ready to mock him like there was no tomorrow but I stopped when I saw him. He looked a little pissed off but there was something about his eyes that looked at me in a way I'd never seen him look at anyone before. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied turning around and walking towards stage two, but before he got to the door he looked back at me, "but I really meant it when I said we should go out sometime."

**Yay another fic finished and this time it's a Channy. I finally got this posted seeing as document manager screwed up earlier but it's all god now. The ending kinda sucks but I don't think I was ever great at ending stuff. I have no idea where the idea for this came from, I was just sitting at home and this idea came so it's pretty random I guess. I decided to make Portlyn stalkerish because well she seems like someone who has the potential to be a stalker even though she hardly ever does much in the show except mysteriously die in an accident. Oh and before I forget thanks to everyone who reviewed 'Tell yourself you're pretty' you guys rock.**

**Anywho review, haha that unintentionally rhymed. So yeah it'll make me happy if you do.**

**Victoria.**


	2. Sonny and Chad

Hi, sorry this isn't another chapter but I just wanted to let you guys know about a new site I created for the pairing about 4 or 5 hours ago.

It's at: http :// sonnyandchad .ning .com/

So check it out and feel free to join. I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
